Un voisin presque parfait
by PARADA
Summary: Rosalie, jeune fille de dix-sept ans, s'ennuie ferme pendant ses vacances d'été. Heureusement que son nouveau voisin se propose comme distraction. Mais quand une épouse collante et des remords s'en mêlent, beaucoup de chosent peuvent arriver...


Lorsque Rosalie ouvrit les yeux, son regard rencontra son plafond blanc. Elle senti ses cheveux coller contre sa peau, une sensation plus que désagréable. Il était à peine onze heure du matin et déjà il devait faire plus de trente degrés dans sa chambre.

Pendant un long moment elle tenta de décider qu'elle envie était plus pressante. Celle de se retourner sur le coté et se rendormir ou bien sa vessie qui était sur le point d'exploser.

La jeune fille soupira, puis s'extirpait de ses draps, pour se diriger vers la salle de bain commune.

Une fois son envie pressante, assouvie, Rosalie alluma son ventilateur et se débarrassa immédiatement de son t-shirt, bien trop chaud pour cette étouffante matinée de mi-juillet. Elle remonta se cheveux en haute queue de cheval et ouvrit son ordinateur portable, qui était posé sur son lit deux places, à coté d'elle. Elle n'avait même pas prit la peine de l'éteindre cette nuit. Il était tellement tard.

Rosalie ouvrit une page internet et pendant que celle ci chargeait, elle débrancha son téléphone. Elle avait reçu quelques mails, trois notifications sans importance, mais aucun message. Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise pour la jeune fille.

Ces derniers temps, elle se sentait incroyablement seule. Déjà auparavant elle avait eu affaire à de légères dépressions et elle ne voulait pas retourner dans cet endroit sombre de se tête.

Mais les voix était revenu. Lui murmurant que ses amis ne l'aimaient pas. Qu'elle n'était pas assez bien, assez jolie. Mais Rosalie se dit que c'était une phase par laquelle tout adolescent devait passer et que pour elle aussi ce sera le cas.

Elle se levait et s'étirait, levant les bras haut vers le ciel, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Puis se dirigea vers sa commode. Elle s'arrêta en se voyant dans son grand miroir. La jeune fille passa une main sur son ventre, sur ses cuisses. Elle se demanda comment ses amies pouvait envier ce corps, alors qu'elle donnerait tout pour ne plus être dans sa propre peau.

Malgré sa grande beauté, ses traits magnifique et son teint qui frôlait la perfection, elle ne se rendit pas compte. Elle ne se rendit pas compte de l'effet qu'elle avait sur les autres, sur son entourage. Elle ne vit que ses défauts, peu nombreux.

Même si Rosalie aimait prétendre être une fille compliqué, elle était comme toutes les autres filles de son âge. Elle rêvait d'un homme qui lui ferait sentir, tout ce qu'elle ne ressentait pas. Qui la réchaufferait de l'intérieur. Qui lui ferait éprouver de la colère, de la fierté, de l'envie, de l'amour. Qui la ferait se sentir belle, aimée et qu'elle en valait la peine.

Elle voulait désespérément être le genre de fille qui est magnifique, adorée, mais qui ne s'en rend tout simplement pas compte. Effectivement elle ne s'en rendit pas compte.

Il n'était pas bien difficile de trouver la raison de son moral si bas et sa confiance en elle quasi inexistante. Ses résultats scolaires plus que pitoyable, le rejet d'Emmett, qui l'avait fait souffrir plus que raisonnablement. L'année de ses dix-sept ans c'était montré jusqu'à présent, peu brillante.

Elle ne quitta pas son reflet du regard, puis détacha ses cheveux. Les arrangea afin qu'ils retombent sur son épaule droite. Ses yeux dérivèrent vers la fenêtre et elle rencontra le regard de son nouveau voisin.

Lui et sa femme avaient emménagé un mois auparavant. Elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de leur parler, mais elle avait déjà remarqué que l'homme était absolument sexy.

Il se tint dans un position assez bizarre. Comme s'il s'était figé en sortant de sa voiture. Il paraissait surprit, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, les yeux écarquillés. Ils se regardèrent pendant un instant, avant que Rosalie ne fasse quelques pas en arrière, se souvenant qu'elle portait qu'un soutien-gorge et une petite culotte. Même pas un ensemble.

Son cœur battait à toute vitesse alors quelle entendit une portière se fermer.

* * *

"Rosalie, je te prierais de ne pas rester toute le journée au lit. N'oublie pas que tu as tes responsabilité à faire." Elle roula des yeux en ouvrant le frigo et sortait le lait. "Après avoir ranger la cuisine, si tu pourrais faire sécher le linge... Pas à la machine, il fait chaud, alors tu n'as qu'à le pendre dehors, ça sèchera au soleil. J'imagine que ton frère dort encore. Demande lui de nettoyer la piscine."

"Ouais..." Rosalie ne fit aucun effort afin de cacher l'ennuie dans sa voix.

"Je vais rentrer tard ce soir, alors j'ai laissé de l'argent sur le comptoir. Tu n'as qu'à commander quelques chose." Rosalie déposa le téléphone sur la table pour sortir un bol de l'armoire. Elle se servit tranquillement des céréales et y ajouta le lait avant de récupérer le téléphone. Sa mère n'avait même pas remarqué.

"Bon ne reste pas toute la journée sur l'ordi, hein."

"Oui, oui." Elle prit une bouchée et mâcha le plus bruyamment possible. Sa mère soupira.

"Bon très bien, je te laisses. A tantôt ma chérie, je t'aime."

"Mouais..." Marmonna Rosalie avant de raccrocher. Elle savait que sa mère ne lui en voudrai pas. Elle avait toujours eu du mal à dire ces mots. Elle sursauta quand la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit. Jasper apparut, le yeux encore gonflés par le sommeil.

"Mère a dit que tu devais nettoyer la piscine et ranger la cuisine et qu'Alice ne pouvait pas venir aujourd'hui." Il grogna et se gratta la nuque.

"Tu me casse vraiment les couilles." Sa voix était rauque. "C'est ton tour et puis Alice vient manger, j'avais déjà demander."

Il s'assit en face de sa sœur.

"Putain, tu pue, ça fait combien de temps que t'as plus prit de douche." Le visage de Rosalie se tordit de dégout. Jasper releva son bras droit et renfila son aisselle. "T'es vraiment qu'un porc."

Il hausse les épaules.

"Je suis peut-être un porc, mais au moins je prends mon pieds tout les jours, moi." Dit il en ricanant. "Tu me fait un omelette." Sa sonnait plus comme une déclaration qu'une question. Sa sœur fronça les sourcils.

"Ton omelette tu peux te l'enfoncer bien profond là où je pense." Il sourit.

"T'es vraiment naze, idiote." Rosalie, enfonça ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et ouvrit le lave-vaisselle pour le vider, essayant d'ignorer son frère. Il se plaça devant la fenêtre et leva la main.

Rosalie se retourna.

"Tu fais quoi?" Jasper la regarda un instant.

"Je dis bonjour à la voisine. Elle est hyper canon." Elle roula des yeux.

"Tu leurs a déjà parler?" Jasper s'empara d'une pomme.

"A Jane. Elle est assez sympa. C'est vraiment cool, ce qu'ils ont fait avec cette vieille maison." Il hausse les épaules. "Mais je sais pas, son mec... Jacob... Il est bizarre, je lui fais pas trop confiance."

"Quoi, l'homme?" Rosalie tenta de ne pas se montrer trop intéressée. Son frère ne tomba néanmoins pas dans le panneau.

"Rose, arrête. Va pas foutre la merde là-bas." Elle prit un air surpris, mais le fait que Jasper la croyait capable de troubler qui que ce soit, la rendit plus fière que ça n'aurais du.

"Va faire la piscine." Il rigola en passant une main sur son torse nu. "Et puis arrête avec ce collier de pédé, sérieux. Je ne comprends pas comment Alice peut rester avec une tête de bite comme toi." Il attrapa la plaque qui pendait à son collier.

"Ta gueule, tu sais pas de quoi tu parle." Avant même qu'elle ne puisse répondre, il sortit de la cuisine, visiblement offensé. Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel.

_"_Tapette!"

Avant d'être la copine de Jasper, Alice était la meilleure amie de Rosalie. Mais Rosalie lui en voulait énormément. Elle se sentit abandonnée, délaissée et trahit. Lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'entre son frère jumeau et sa meilleure amie, il y avait quelque chose, elle avait cru qu'elle allait les tuer.

Mais au lieu de ça elle s'était contenter de ne plus leur parler. Pendant très longtemps.

Elle ne supportait pas de voir _son_ frère donner tant d'attention à une autre fille qu'elle. Elle ne supportait pas qu'il ne soit pas qu'à elle.

Rosalie savait se montrer très possessif. Surtout envers Jasper. Le seul homme qu'elle aimerait. Elle aurait tout fait pour lui. Ils étaient très soudés et savait exactement ce dont l'autre avait besoin.

Mais Jasper ne comprenait pas pourquoi Rosalie réagissait de cette façon. Surtout envers Alice. Il n'aimait pas voir sa petite sœur si malheureuse. Mais il aimait Alice. Énormément. Et devoir faire un choix entre eux deux était déchirant.

Les jumeaux n'arrivait pas à se mettre dans le point de vu de l'autre. Ils n'arrivaient pas à prendre du recule. Tout ce qu'ils voyait était le fait que l'autre était terriblement injuste.

C'était le cas. Mais ils était tout deux têtu et depuis la relation idyllique du jeune homme, leur connexion n'était plus ce qu'elle était. Évidemment, ils feraient tout pour protéger l'autre, mais pour rien au monde ils ne se l'avoueraient.

Alice se sentait incroyablement coupable. Elle s'était immiscé entre Jasper et Rosalie sans le vouloir. Elle se rendait bien compte que Rosalie lui en voulait. Elle sentait bien que selon sa meilleur amie, il ne ce serait rien passer si Alice s'était contenté d'être une bonne amie. Ça avait été très difficile pour Alice quand Rosalie avait arrêté de lui parler. Pendant un moment elle avait même mit un terme à la relation entre Jasper et elle, mais cet solution les rendait tout les deux malades. Il était clair qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre et qu'être séparé faisait plus de mal que de bien.

Elle avait réellement essayé. Essayé de ne plus parler à Jasper, de ne plus penser à lui, ses baisers, son corps, aux mots doux qu'il lui avait dit. Mais après un mois de séparation, elle avait jeté l'éponge, se disant que jamais plus elle ne pourrait survivre à ça.

Jasper et elle avaient essayé de l'expliquer à Rosalie, lui avaient demander de leur pardonner, de ne pas leur en vouloir. Mais Rosalie n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête. Se sentit plus seul que jamais.

Elle avait perdu son frère et sa meilleur amie d'un coup.

La douleur était comparable à un membre arraché.

Rosalie regarda son frère qui aspergea Alice d'eau. Il l'attrapa par la taille pour ensuite la tirer avec lui dans la piscine. Alice remonta à la surface, une grimace au visage. Elle lui donna un coup sur la tête, puis l'embrasse dans le cou et noua ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Rosalie détourna le regard. Elle n'aimait pas les voir si heureux. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils avaient le droit d'être ensemble, alors qu'elle était toujours toute seule. Alors que personne ne l'aimait, _elle_. Pourquoi personne ne pouvait la regarder de la façon dont eux se regardait. C'était tellement injuste.

Elle se retourna et sortit tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour faire de la pâtisserie. Il y a quelques temps Rosalie s'était rendu compte que préparer à manger était la seule chose qui arrivait réellement à la calmer.

Elle n'avait pas à réfléchir. Tout était simple. De la farine, faire fondre le beurre, tout ça... Il fallait tout faire dans un certain ordre, il fallait que rien ne soit oublié. C'était important.

Une fois qu'elle eu mit ses cookies au four. Elle s'assit à la table de cuisine et y déposa son front.

* * *

Rosalie regarda son reflet dans la vitrine de la porte, puis passe brièvement sa main dans ses mèches blondes. Elle sonna et fit un pas en arrière. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sans attendre. L'homme la regarde d'un air étonnée, puis ses yeux dérivèrent vers le plat qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

"Bonjour !" Sa voix était plus basse que ce qu'elle ne s'était imaginé. Plus masculine. Elle se racla la gorge, tentant de retrouver l'usage de la parole.

"J'ai fait des cookies là tantôt et il en restait encore, alors..." Elle balança son poids d'un pied à l'autre. Il sourit, dévoilant ses dents parfaites.

"Viens, entre." Rosalie humidifia ses lèvres en s'exécutant. Il referma la porte derrière elle, puis la conduis vers la cuisine.

"Wow, j'adore ce que vous avez fait avec l'endroit." Dit-elle. Rosalie ne reconnaissait presque plus la maison.

"Ouais, on a fait pas mal de travaux et puis Jane s'est occupé de la déco." Il sorti une assiette de l'armoire et y déposa les pâtisseries. Rosalie se dirigea vers les guitares qui recouvraient presque entièrement le mur de la véranda. Ses doigts effleurèrent le magnifique bois polie.

"Tu en joues, n'est-ce pas." Elle retira vivement sa main en entendant la voix de son voisin retentir juste derrière elle.

"Un peu." Il décrocha la guitare et la lui passa. Elle entendit immédiatement au son exceptionnel qu'elle faisait, que la guitare avait du couter très chère.

"Je t'entends chanter parfois. Tu as vraiment du talent." Rosalie releva son visage et il du remarquer son trouble, car il y ajouta rapidement: "Quand ta fenêtre est ouverte. Je t'entends quand ta fenêtre est ouverte." Il pointa son doigt vers l'extérieur. Quand Rosalie releva les yeux pour voir ce qu'il indiquait, elle vit la fenêtre qui donnait sur sa chambre. Elle remarqua immédiatement qu'ils avaient facilement pu la voir en sous-vêtements plusieurs fois. Surtout pendant ces jours chauds.

Rosalie rougit en y pensant. Il du mal interpréter sa gêne, car il s'expliqua promptement:

"Je suis désolé, je voulais juste... Tu as une très belle voix."

Elle le remercia doucement et il vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle. Il passa son bras derrière son dos et posa ses doigts sur ceux de la jeune fille. Sa peau était douce et chaude, mais en même temps délicieusement rugueuse, comme toute main d'homme devrait être selon elle. Rosalie tenta d'ignorer les picotement qu'il lui fit ressentir.

"Quand tu places ta main comme ceci, tu arrives à atteindre plus de notes. Tu vois?" Il retira sa main pour la laisser essayer. "C'est super utile, surtout quand tu as de petites mains comme toi." Elle le regarda. Il était tellement intimidant.

Jacob la regarda dans les yeux, un sourire bienveillant collé aux lèvres. Tellement beau.

Elle s'apprêta à parler, quand la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit.

"Bébé, tu m'avais promis que tu allais..." La femme s'arrêta en voyant son mari assit à coté de Rosalie.

"Salut?"Il était clair qu'elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça.

"Jane, je te présente, euh." Jacob se tourna vers elle et lui lança un regard interrogatif.

"Rosalie." S'empressa-t-elle de clarifier. Il se retourna vers Jane et compléta:

"Notre voisine." Jane posa son sac sur la table.

"Oh... Oui, la sœur de Jasper, bien sûr." Rosalie reconnut ce regard. C'était celui que tout le monde lui lançait quand ils faisaient le lien entre elle et son frère jumeau. "Waw, c'est fou à quel point vous vous ressemblez. " Jane la fixa, les yeux écarquillés. "Impressionnant..."

"Oui, c'est-ce qu'on dit..." Rosalie n'aimait pas trop quand les gens se comportaient de cette façon. Elle n'avait pas choisit de lui ressembler autant n'est-ce pas?

"Désolé, j'ai moi aussi un frère jumeau. Je sais ce que ça fait." Dit Jane en faisant une moue. Elle s'approcha de son mari et passa son bras autour de sa taille.

"Ouais, Rosalie nous a apporter des cookies. Sympa, non?" Dit-il avant d'en fourrer un dans sa bouche. Il gémit.

"Ils sont vraiment excellent!" Jane le regarda d'un air mauvais.

"Parle pas la bouche pleine, chéri."Jane se tourna vers Rosalie et souffla doucement: "Incorrigible." Rosalie sourit et raccrocha la guitare.

"Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps." Dit-elle. Elle ne savait pas trop comment se comporter. Jane secoua la tête.

"Non, non, tu ne nous déranges pas! Tu veux boire quelques chose?" Rosalie passa une main dans sa nuque, mal à l'aise. Elle déclina poliment l'offre.

"Merci, mais je dois aller voir que Jasper ne termine pas tout les biscuits avant même qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de refroidir." Jacob rigola.

"Ce serait totalement compréhensible." Rosalie se dirigea vers la porte de derrière. Jacob la suivit. Il posa sa main sur la porte.

"Si tu veux tu peux revenir samedi, je t'apprendrais quelques trucs."

Même si elle n'aurait pas du, Rosalie se sentait étrangement excitée à cette idée.

"Oké."

* * *

Pendant qu'il lui expliquait comment il faisait pour atteindre des notes éloignés plus rapidement, Rosalie sentit discrètement son parfum. Il sentait divinement bon. Une odeur masculine et musquée, qui picotaient ses narines et lui donnait la chaire de poule. Elle avait en envie de lui sauter dessus et frotter son visage contre sa chemise bleu clair. Elle voulait s'imprégner de son parfum et ne plus jamais l'oublier.

Jacob avait remonter ses manches jusqu'au coudes et elle pouvait admirer ses avant bras muscler. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et s'humidifia les lèvres.

"Tu comprends? Ce n'est vraiment pas difficile." Elle hocha rapidement la tête et tenta de l'imiter, mais échoua largement. Il ricana et mit sa main sur son poignet. "Non regarde, tu est trop crispée. Il faut qu'il soit lâche. Ne contracte pas tes muscles." Rosalie fronça les sourcils.

"Oui, bien c'est assez difficile quand il faut tenir la guitare en même temps." Jacob souriait et prit sa main dans la sienne.

"Ouais, et bien regarde." Il caressa ses doigts et elle de se retenir de gémir. C'était comme si son touché allait droit entre ses jambes. Il fit glisser son pouce sur la paume de sa main, jusqu'à atteindre le poignet de Rosalie. Il fit légèrement pression.

"Tu n'as qu'à te concentrer sur ce point ci." Rosalie ressentit comme une brûlure là où ils se touchaient. Une brûlure délicieuse qui la fit frémir. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un long moment. La tension entre eux était palpable. C'était comme si l'air entre eux deux était soudainement devenu électrique. Comme si soudainement ils n'y avait plus qu'eux deux sur la terre. Que plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Jake brisa le contact visuel en premier. Il se racla et se leva rapidement.

"Je suis désole, j'ai oublié mes bonnes manières. Voudrais-tu boire quelque chose?" Il se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur et l'ouvrit. Il s'appuya nonchalamment contre la porte.

"Nous avons du jus de pommes, du vin rouge ou de l'eau du robinet." Il fit une moue et lui lança un regard désolé. "C'était à mon tour de faire les courses..." Rosalie sourit et s'installa plus confortablement.

"Un verre de vin serait parfait." Si Jacob pensa au fait qu'elle était encore mineure et que techniquement, elle n'avait pas encore le droit de boire de l'alcool, il ne fit rien remarquer. Il se contenta de servir deux verres et revenir s'asseoir près d'elle, sur le canapé. Rosalie ne put s'empêcher d'être heureuse qu'il ne la traite pas comme une gamine.

Il tourna son buste et arrangea ses jambes à fin qu'il puisse poser son bras sur le haut du canapé. Son bras était replié et ses doigts tombaient dans le vide.

"Alors tu travaille pendant les vacances?" Rosalie hocha la tête.

"Oui, je m'occupe de la charcuterie au supermarché." Il hausse les sourcils.

"Et tu aimes?" Elle haussa les épaules. Elle n'aimait pas dire du mal de la façon dont elle gagnait de l'argent, mais putain, ce boulot était tellement chiant.

"Mieux que ce que j'ai du faire avant." Il semblait accepter sa réponse et elle but deux grande gorgée. Le liquide brûla sa gorge quand elle avala. Il ne détourna pas son regard du profile de la jeune femme. Elle se demanda s'il la trouvait jolie. Ce qu'il pensait en la voyant. Ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête.

Est-ce qu'elle devait continuer la conversation? Elle devait trouver quelque chose à répondre? "Mais là j'ai arrêté, parce que je vais partir en vacance." Il eu l'air content qu'elle semble bavarde.

"Ah oui? Avec ta famille, ou des amis?"

"Avec des amies. Nous partons en Floride." Il grimaça.

"La Floride?" Rosalie rigola doucement. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tant d'Américain détestaient la Floride.

"Oh ne fait pas cette tête, la Floride est vraiment cool." Il fronça le nez puis rigola.

"Ouais, pour les vieilles personnes." Rosalie ne put s'empêcher de rigola et lui assena un doux coup sur l'épaule. Il prit un air choqué, puis blessé.

"Wow, Rosalie, vas-y doucement." Elle roula des yeux et secoua la tête.

"Comme ci tu ne pouvais pas supporter un petit coup." Il se massa l'épaule avec un visage douloureux, puis éclata de rire. Il hausse le bras et contracta ses biceps.

"Non, tu as raison, je peux encaisser." Il but une gorgée puis continua son questionnement.

"Et que comptes tu faire en Floride? Visiter tes grands-parents?" Rosalie rigola de bon cœur à ses taquineries.

"Mais, euh... Non, je vais me changer les idées." Elle considéra pendant quelques secondes de changer de sujet, puis finalement changea d'avis. "Il y a eu cette histoire avec un garçon et j'ai besoin de penser à autre chose." Puis sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle y ajouta: "Nous allons faire du surf." Il eu l'air soudainement intéressé. Il se redressa et se pencha subtilement vers elle. Il ne s'en rendit probablement même pas compte.

"Tu fais du surf?" Rosalie inclina la tête.

"Bien sûr, nous allions en faire tout le temps avec mon frère à La Push, mais..." Elle s'interrompit et détourna le regard. Jacob comprit que c'était un sujet discret et heureusement continua sans y donner beaucoup d'importance.

"Les filles qui font du surf sont foutrement sexy." Constate-t-il avant de prendre une gorgée. "J'ai vécu à La Push. En faite, j'y suis né. Alors forcément, j'ai bien apprit à en faire. Mais bon, les vagues d'Arizona ne sont pas vraiment comparable." Rosalie ouvrit de grands yeux.

"Tu as grandit à la réserve? C'est vrai?" Il émit un bruit bizarre. Entre le ricanement et un reniflement.

"Ouais... Tout le monde croit que c'est génial de vivre là-bas. Mais c'est vraiment de la merde." Il ne la regarda pas, même si elle avait les yeux rivé sur lui. Elle aimait qu'il lui raconte quelque chose de personnel. Elle l'appréciait vraiment. "J'étais le fils du chef. Ma mère est morte quand j'étais petit. Ça craint, mais j'imagine que ce serait pire si j'avais des souvenirs d'elle." Il marqua une pause. "Notre père tient à nous. Je le sais bien. Mais... Il s'attendait à des choses que nous ne pouvions pas lui donner. Mes sœurs voulaient aller étudier, tu sais? Elles étaient vraiment trop intelligente pour rester à la réserve, se marier tôt et avoir trop de gamins. Mais tout de même ça a briser le cœur de père quand elles sont parti." Il mordit sa lèvre. "Après ça, il n'y avait plus que moi. Il voulait que je le succède, que je devienne comme lui. Mais ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Moi, ce que je voulais, c'était partir le plus loin possible, dès que possible et m'amuser tant que j'étais jeune, tu comprends? Et puis... Jane..." Il soupira et releva les yeux vers elle pour la première fois depuis le début de son récit. Il put aisément lire la compassion dans son regard.

Rosalie se demanda pourquoi il avait prononcé le nom de son épouse de cette manière. Qu'est-ce qu'y avait bien pu se passer?

Elle voulait en entendre plus, mais elle se doutait bien que s'il ne le lui avait pas raconter, c'est qu'il avait ses raisons.

"Et est-ce que tu t'es amusé?" Il sourit, mais ses yeux ne suivaient pas.

"Peut-être un peu trop."

Sans même y réfléchir, Rosalie se pencha en avant et captura ses lèvres. Le baiser ne dura pas longtemps, mais assez pour pouvoir affirmé que Jacob - même s'il ne l'avait pas encouragé - ne l'avait pas repousser. Quand Rosalie se recula et vit la surprise dans les yeux de l'homme, elle se rendit compte de la bêtise qu'elle venait de commettre. Elle se leva si rapidement que la moitie du liquide qui se trouva dans son verre se renversa. Son visage était brulant de honte.

"Je suis désolée." Elle posa son verre sur la table basse et quitta la pièce presque en courant. Elle n'était pas certaine d'être soulagé qu'il n'essaie pas de la retenir. Il resta assit sur le canapé et la regardât partir, la bouche entrouverte.

Rosalie réussit à se retenir jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit dans sa chambre, avant d'éclater en sanglots. Elle se débarrassa de son t-shirt et son short en jean et se coucha en sous-vêtements sur son parquet frais. Il rafraîchissait légèrement sa peau. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta d'ignorer la sensation désagréable de ses larmes qui roulèrent le long de ses joues dans ses cheveux et ses oreilles. Elle faisait l'exercice qu'elle avait lu dans un livre il y avait quelque années. Elle le faisait normalement pour s'endormir, mais parfois, quand son angoisse l'envahissait et qu'elle n'arrivait plus à respirer tellement ses pensées envahissait sa tête et écrasaient sa poitrine, elle le fit pour se calmer.

Elle se concentra sur le bout de ses doigts et se orteils pour les anesthésier, puis ses phalanges, ses poignets, ses mollets, ses genoux, coudes, cuisses, fesses, épaules, son ventre, sa poitrine, ses lèvres, ses joues, son nez, oreilles, son front. Elle ralentit son rythme cardiaque. Sa tête ralentit. Sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal. Ça cognait. Comme si quelque chose essayait de sortir. Comme si quelqu'un la frappait avec un marteau de l'intérieur.

Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, maintenant qu'elle avait enlever toute sensation.

Rosalie ne savait pas combien de temps elle était rester là, mais ses yeux finirent par se fermer tout seul, après que la nuit soit tombé depuis bien longtemps.

Quand elle se réveilla, ses membre endolories réclamèrent immédiatement de l'attention. Elle s'étira et sentit les courbaturent dans son corps entier. Elle se releva sur ses coudes et gémis. Elle aperçu son visage bouffie dans le miroir. Elle se leva et regarda par la fenêtre sans même y réfléchir. Son regard se dirigea vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur la cuisine des voisins. Sa gorge se serra en voyant Jacob. Il était entrain de faire la vaisselle. Elle vit Jane se placer derrière lui et passer ses bras autour de son homme. Elle sourit, mais pas lui. Il avait l'air assez ennuyé. Mais peut-être que ce n'était que son imagination.

Comme s'il ressentait le regard de la jeune fille, il releva la tête. Comme si soudainement il s'était brûlé, il se retourna et se dégagea des bras de Jane, la laissant étonnée. Rosalie ne pouvait maintenant plus le voir, mais vu la réaction de Jane, il ne dut pas être tendre.

Rosalie se détourna de la scène et passa une main sur son visage en soufflant.

Elle ouvrit son tiroir et sortit son maillot blanc. Elle l'enfila et descendit. Elle ne fut même pas surprise de constater qu'elle était seule à la maison. Elle se servit un grand verre et le bu sans reprendre son souffle.

Elle alla s'asseoir au bord de la piscine et mit ses pieds dans l'eau. Il ferma les yeux et pencha sa tête vers l'arrière.

"Rosalie..." Elle manqua de tombé dans l'eau quand une voix retentit derrière elle. Elle se tourna et vit Jacob. Il se tenait près du trou dans la haie qui séparaient leur deux jardins. Il parut hésiter pendant un instant puis passa à travers. Il s'approcha d'elle. Elle vit immédiatement qu'il n'était pas sûr de lui. Il avait le dos légèrement vouté, n'avait pas cette démarche si certaine qui le caractérisait. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il se tint près d'elle, puis se baissa à son niveau. Elle ne rencontra pas immédiatement son regard. Il posa sa main sur son épaule dénudé et brûlante. "A propos de hier..." Elle savait ce qui allait venir. Elle ne le voulait pas, mais elle le savait. Elle voulait lui crier de se taire. Elle voulait lui dire que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Mais sa gorge lui faisait mal. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas parler.

"Ecoute, hum..." Il enleva sa main et la posa sur sa propre nuque. "Tu es une jolie fille, et très sympa, mais..." Elle ne voulait pas entendre tout ça. Elle voulait mettre ses doigts dans ses oreilles. "Je suis marier. Et puis, tu es un peu jeune." Elle tenta de ne rien laisser paraître. Rosalie hocha juste la tête et se tourna vers Jacob. Elle vit la façon dont il regardait sa poitrine. Elle vit la façon dont Jacob déglutit. Elle avait l'impression qu'en elle tout desséchait. Tout comme sa gorge, tout devenait douloureux.

"Ouais, on devrait juste être amis." Il hocha la tête, évitant son regard.

"Je suis content que tu comprennes."

Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, sans même qu'il ne s'y attende, il posa sa main sur sa joue et captura ses lèvres. Cette fois n'était pas comme la dernière. Cette fois, il ne resta pas immobile.

Il joua contre ses lèvres, caressa sa langue de la sienne. Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps et aucun des deux ne voulait relâcher l'autre en premier. De peur que dès qu'ils se lâchent, ils prennent conscience de ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire. De peur qu'ils se rendent compte de ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire. De la faute commise.

Il passa doucement ses doigts entre les boucles blondes de Rosalie. Il caressa son visage, sa peau si douce. Il suça doucement sur la lèvre inférieur de la jeune fille, ce qui la laissa haletante. Rosalie était tellement consciente de la présence de Jacob, que sa peau picota aux endroits où ils se touchaient. Sa ventre brûla délicieusement. Elle adorait le contact de l'homme. Ça la faisait se sentir plus vivante qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Tout le reste ne l'intéressait plus.

Jacob se rapprocha plus d'elle, collant son corps musclé contre celui de Rosalie. Il posa ses lèvres dans son cou, baisant délicieusement sa peau, suçant, goutant, sentant son épiderme. Rosalie pencha la tête vers l'arrière, se laissant aller, elle ferma les yeux pour encore plus apprécier son touché. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine tellement il cognait fort. Elle avait l'impression que le monde entier pouvait l'entendre. Elle attrapa les cheveux foncés de Jacob, lorsqu'il l'embrassa à nouveau.

Elle caressa timidement son épaule, puis descendit vers ses pectoraux. Il était absolument parfait. Absolument. Parfait.

Il posa sa main dans le bas de son dos et la rapprocha encore plus de il posa son autre main dans la nuque de la jeune fille et l'aida à se coucher dans l'herbe. Rosalie sortit ses pieds de l'eau et se coucha sur le coté, obligeant Jacob à se coucher sur le dos. La main de la jeune fille était lâchement posée sur le torse de Jacob. Il recouvrit la petite main frêle par la sienne.

Il embrassa merveilleusement bien. Elle n'avait encore embrasser de cette manière et Dieu seul savait combien de garçon elle avait embrassé. Peut-être que c'était ça. Peut-être que s'était parce que Jacob était bel et bien un homme et non un garçon. Pas comme les autres.

Elle se laissa aller contre lui et il l'accueillit avec délice. Se délectant de son corps si généreux, si magnifique à ses yeux. Il passa doucement ses main sur son ventre, ne voulant pas trop brusqué Rosalie. Mais Rosalie n'aimait pas quand ça allait lentement. Elle n'aimait pas quand c'était doux. Elle voulait que ce soit brutal, passionnant. Elle voulait que se soit à couper le souffle, époustouflant. Elle voulait avoir des étoiles dans les yeux. Elle voulait que ce soit vrai.

Elle passa sa jambe par-dessus ses hanches elle le tira pour qu'il se mette en position assise. Elle retira sans attendre son t-shirt à manches longues. Sa peau chaude toucha celle de Rosalie et elle ferma les yeux. Elle adorait cette sensation. Elle aurait voulu la ressentir tout le temps. Chaque seconde de sa vie. Les yeux de Jacob était remplit de désir tendit qu'il regardait son corps, tendit qu'il savourait cette vision magnifique. Il passa lentement son pouce le long de ses côtes, puis ses hanches. La culotte de son maillot.

Elle sentit son érection entre ses jambes. Elle ressentit la chaleur dans son pantalon. Subtilement, elle appliqua une danse lascive contre lui, le faisant gémir et attraper ses fesses. Rosalie savait exactement quoi faire pour lui faire perdre la tête. Elle savait sur quels boutons appuyer. Comment faire.

"Tu es..." Tenta de sortir Jacob. "Absolument." Rosalie secoua la tête et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes pour le faire taire. Parler les ferait réfléchir. Elle ne voulait absolument pas ça. Elle ne voulait penser à rien du tout.

Avec seulement une main sur ses fesses, il les faisait basculer avec bien trop d'aisance. Bien trop facilement. Ca la rendait totalement folle. De savoir à quel point il était fort et musclé et parfait.

Il posa de doux baisers sur son décolleté. Sur ses seins qu'elle trouvait bien trop petits. Elle releva légèrement le buste pour qu'il puisse détacher son haut. Il la regarda avec adoration, avant de la caresser. Chaque parcelle de peau. Chaque centimètre carré d'elle. Ne négligeant aucun recoin. Il remonta sa jambe, qu'elle l'accrocha à sa hanche, créant plus de friction entre eux.

Elle apprécia son large dos, ses épaules carrés, sa mâchoire, le "v" que formait le bas de son torse, puis finalement crocheta ses doigts derrière sa ceinture. Le tira encore plus près d'elle. Il grogna et se frotta contre son ventre.

Les doigts un peu tremblant, elle ouvrit sa ceinture, puis son bouton et sa braguette. Doucement elle l'introduit dans son jean, le caressant à travers le tissu de son boxer. Il était déjà extrêmement dur et elle dû se frotter les cuisses l'une contre l'autre pour se soulager un minimum. Il dû le sentir, parce qu'il passa son doigt sur le tissu qui recouvrait son entrejambe. Il l caressa lentement pendant un instant avant de se redresser. Rosalie le regarda son comprendre. Il lui sourit et descendit un peu son jean. Rosalie repoussa ses mains et finalement le fit elle-même, le baissa jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Elle attrapa son longue verge dure et épaisse et commença un lent va-et-vient. Elle ne le quitta pas du regard. Elle aimait voir quand un homme éprouvait du plaisir grâce à elle. Ça la rendait tellement puissante. Tellement importante.

Jacob ferma les yeux et laissa retomber sa tête en gémissant. Il la laissa faire pendant un instant, profitant de se doux traitement. Il regarda son si doux, si innocent visage et pendant une fraction de seconde il se demanda s'il ne devait pas plutôt mettre fin à tout ça. Mais, elle passa un pouce sur son gland et pris ses couilles en coupe et il ne pouvait même plus réfléchir. Il n'en était plus capable. Il n'était même pas sûr d'encore connaître son propre nom. Quand il se sentit trop proche de la délivrance, il se dégagea et la fit se coucher. Il s'allongea et l'embrassa longuement. Langoureusement.

Lorsqu'elle le supplia d'avoir plus, il écarta largement ses cuisses, se plaçant entre. Il la fit languir en l'embrassant du bout de lèvres. Elle sourit et donna un coup de bassin qui le fit siffler.

Il plaça correctement son gland à son entrée, la titillant avec délicatesse. Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules et donna à nouveau un coup dans sa direction. Il cala ses hanches contre l'herbe et lentement s'enfonça en elle. Ils restèrent tout deux haletants. Elle mit quelques secondes à s'adapter à sa taille. Elle agrippa les mèches dans sa nuque et garda les yeux clos. Elle sentit son souffle dans son cou, pendant qu'il commença à sortir d'elle.

Il siffla son nom.

Elle voulait qu'il aille plus vite.

"Plus vite. Plus fort." Il mordilla son épaule. Elle sentit qu'il lui laissa un suçon mais elle n'en avait rien à foutre.

Rosalie n'avait jamais été complètement satisfaite par un homme. Pendant un moment elle s'était même demandée si elle n'était pas lesbienne, parce que bon, les femmes étaient des créatures mystiques et magnifique. Mais de l'autre coté: les _hommes_. Mais à cet instant précis, tout les doutes qu'elle avait bien pu ressentir s'étaient totalement évaporés. Les sensations qu'il lui faisait éprouver en cet instant précis était meilleur que tout ce qu'elle avait bien pu sentir auparavant.

Sa langue humide, son souffle chaud, son touché brulant sur son clitoris. Rosalie se sentit emporté au septième ciel. La morsure dans le bas de son ventre lui fit presque perdre la tête. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans le dos de Jacob, s'accrochant à lui.

Son visage était contracté tendit qu'il essayait de se retenir. Son souffle se fit plus court, plus rapide. Il murmura son nom dans le creux de sa clavicule.

"Rosalie..." Elle ferma les yeux et quand il pinça délicatement son point sensible, s'enfonçant en elle jusqu'à la garde, quelque chose en elle explosa. Atteignant le bout de ses orteils, ses doigts, même ses oreilles, en vagues de plaisir. Son ventre devint brulant, pendant que ses parois se resserrèrent autour du pénis de Jacob, lui donnant un dernier coup de pouce vers la jouissance. Il vint puissamment en elle, se répandant en longues et généreuses giclées. Son corps fut prit de secousses, se contractant contre sa belle.

Il s'affala sur elle, son nez dans son cou et son bras tint fermement sa petite taille, la retenant contre son propre torse. Il ne voulait jamais oublier ce moment. Rosalie caressa ses cheveux, tout en essayant de retrouver une respiration normale. Elle avait l'impression qu'il faisait encore plus chaud que là tantôt. Sa peau moite collait à celle du jeune homme.

Elle caressa son cou, son épaule. Rosalie se demandait combien de temps ça allait durer avant que la réalité ne les rattrape.

"Jacob?" Ils entendirent des pas de l'autre coté de la haie et tout deux se raidirent. Rosalie voulut se relever pour remettre ses vêtements, mais Jacob la plaqua à terre, puis mit sa main sur sa bouche, pour la faire taire. Rosalie le regarda avec de grands yeux. Il détourna les yeux ers le trou dans la haie. Ils ne durent pas attendre longtemps avant que les bruits de pas ne disparaissent de nouveau. Jacob se redressa et lui tendit la main. Il remonta son pantalon et son boxer, puis la regarda rattacher son haut de bikini, le dos tourné vers lui. Il s'approcha et passa ses bras forts autour de sa taille, posa un baiser dans le creux de son cou.

"Je ne suis pas désolé." Rosalie sourit et posa ses doigts sur ses avant-bras. Elle n'aurait pas voulut entendre qu'en faite ça n'aurait pas du se produire.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer?" Il inspira profondément et la relâcha.

"Je ne sais pas." Elle se retourna vers lui et posa sa main sur sa joue. Elle l'attirait à elle et l'embrassa doucement. "Je ne sais pas." Murmura-t-il. "Je ne sais pas." Ses mains trouvèrent ses fesses et il la rapprocha, la tenant étroitement contre lui. "Mais je sais que je te veux." Rosalie ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

"Mais je suis trop jeune. Et puis tu es marié." Elle utilisa exactement les mêmes arguments qu'il avait choisit. Il haussait les épaules et fronça les sourcils.

"Je m'en fous de tout ça. J'en ai rien à foutre." Elle colla sa joue à son torse. Elle savait que ce qu'elle était entrain de faire était vraiment mal, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas. Mais c'était tellement bon, que plus rien n'avait d'importance. Plus rien n'importait.

Il caressa longuement son dos, ses fesses. Il grogna.

"Je dois y aller." Rosalie hocha le tête. Elle savait. Malgré tout, ils s'embrassaient encore longtemps. Durement. Passionnément. Lentement. Doucement. Ils avaient du mal à se laisser partir. Elle ne voulait pas lâcher ses mains. Mais lorsqu'une voiture se gara dans la l'allée à l'avant de la maison, il finit par passer la tête par le trou, non sans lui avoir lancé un dernier regard.

Après avoir prit un plongeant rafraîchissant dans la piscine, Rosalie se dirigea vers la maison. Elle savait ce qui lui restait à faire. Elle montait les escaliers et frappa à la troisième porte commençant de gauche. Elle ne dut pas attendre longtemps avant que son frère ne réponde.

Lentement elle ouvrit la porte. Il était sur son lit, une main lâchement posé sur son ventre. Il tenait son téléphone dans l'autre main.

Il la regardait étonné, puis se redressa.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Rosalie se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Elle ne savait pas bien comment aborder ça. Elle n'était pas très douée.

"Jasper, je..." Elle s'assit en face de lui. "Je suis désolée..." Elle détourna le regard. "A propos d'Alice et tout ce qui à pu se passer." Il cligna des yeux. Elle le vit se demander si c'était une blague ou si elle était juste devenu folle. "J'étais injuste et je n'aurais pas du réagir comme ça en apprenant que vous..." Elle ne pu s'empêcher de faire une grimace. "Enfin bref, j'ai était une garce égoïste et j'aurais dû... Vous vous méritez et puis je n'ai rien à dire. Enfin, tu sais bien." Il sourit. Ça le touchait plus qu'il ne pourrait l'avouer. "J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner. Et Alice aussi..." Il hocha la tête.

"Je suis sur qu'Alice te pardonne et puis... Tu es ma jumelle, je..." Ils étaient tout deux rouges de gênes. "Je suis désolé de t'avoir fais de la peine, tu sais. C'est juste qu'Alice..." Rosalie fit une grimace et lui assignait un coup dans l'épaule.

"N'abuse pas, Jasper." Il rigola et hocha la tête.

"Je suis content que tout rentre dans l'ordre." Rosalie sourit à son tour.

"Ouais, moi aussi..."

* * *

**Une histoire différente de ce que j'ai pu poster jusqu'à présent. Je compte peut-être ajouter une petite suite pour que leur future soit plus claire, parce que ce sera loin d'être simple. Mais si vous me dites que c'est assez comme ça et que vous préférez une fin qui laisse place à l'imagination, aucun problème. En tout cas j'aimerais que vous me laissiez vous impressions - et s'il vous plait un peu constructives aussi ! - pour que je saches ce que vous avez aimez et ce que je ne dois certainement pas refaire. **

**Je cherche aussi une -ou un- Bêta, donc si quelqu'un est intéressée, laissez moi un message plz :)**


End file.
